


Hurt You

by iluvmyavocadosowhat



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/F, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvmyavocadosowhat/pseuds/iluvmyavocadosowhat
Summary: Happiness was never written in the script for the two of them.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I decided to write a pre-story to my other one-shot, "Perfect".  
> The purpose of this one-shot is not to tell the whole story but rather depict one scene ripped out of context. And it's for you to decide and imagine the rest. 
> 
> Please, tune in "Hurt You" and "Privilege" by the Weeknd.

A veil of grey smoke covered a night sky hiding the stars from the residents of Seoul. It wasn’t much of a loss as the town burnt on its own: thousands of lights, countless of cars, and people lost to themselves in the hustle of Seoul.

It was a Tuesday the 4th of February when a short woman stepped into a new apartment block on the outskirts of town. The wristwatch she carried in the pocket showed 23:14 to be précised.

First few raindrops met the hard surface of panoramic windows in the living room when the woman entered a half-empty apartment where loneliness has long been settled in the face of a single tenant. The smell of despair stupefied her consciousness but she kept her face still carefully looking for the culprit of this mess.

In the dark of the apartment a silhouette of another woman was barely noticeable. She sat in a hallway on the cold floor holding her legs close to her chest as her face was buried in her knees. She was trembling but cold wasn’t the cause.

In the midst of darkness a pair of fierce eyes flashed as Kim Bora leaned on a closed door behind her. Regret sting her heart but she kept her mouth shut letting the silence wash over. Bora couldn’t help herself but stare at the silhouette of a woman whose name she wouldn’t dare to say out loud with the same care and love she used to. Even the thought of tasting that name on her lips caused bitterness in her mouth to appear that she couldn’t swallow.

Lee Siyeon.

She wanted to break the distance and breathe in a familiar scent but she knew the moment she will make a step – the perfect outlines of the silhouette will shatter into a broken mosaic of what Siyeon has become.

Under the burning gaze of Kim Bora the woman on the floor finally came into sense that her solitude was disturbed by an intruder. She slowly lifted her head and blankly starred into the void. Bora could feel the smell of alcohol from the opposite side of the hallway. A strong wave of déjà vu hit her as the same scene unwrapped before her eyes like countless times before.

Bora breathed in the thick air in her lungs before breaking the silence.

“Does it hurt?”

No reply. The silence followed as a response.

In front of her Lee Siyeon was barely holding herself together. Bruises under the eyes, swollen lips and bloody knuckles – she was in pain but her physical condition was the last thing that concerned Bora. It was an empty look in her eyes that marked the precipitate death of Lee Siyeon.

“I have two pills,” Bora stepped inside the apartment breaking the visible distance between them. Her firm voice was muffled by the sound of heavy raindrops that marked an approaching storm. But she stopped as soon as she heard the raspy voice in response.

“And does it hurt you, Kim Bora?”

Siyeon’s eyes shone in the dark but there were no tears left to cry. Just by one look Bora could tell the woman spent many nights trying to collect the broken pieces of herself but right before her eyes there was no-one but an empty vessel. Lee Siyeon was gone.

And underneath Bora’s unapologetically cold facade the burning pain was putting her on an edge. She swallowed the harsh reality in a heavy lump but before she could reply another question followed,

“How does it feel to live without me?”

Creaking hoarsely Siyeon’s voice broke as she lowered her head and buried her face in her knees again. As if pulled by invisible strings Bora kneeled in front of the woman. Almost automatically her right hand found Siyeon’s pale cold cheek; her trembling fingers wiped a single tear that escaped the tantrum inside of woman’s body. Without a second though her fingers slowly followed the outline of Siyeon’s jaw down her neck to the collarbone, Bora missed the familiarity of the touch against Siyeon’s soft skin thinking to herself how even at her lowest moment Siyeon remained a beauty.

Siyeon raised her eyes and finally looked at her, and for the first time that evening Bora couldn’t breathe. Suddenly, she felt a strong hold against her wrist.

“Watch your hands; I'm not your call girl.”

“No,” Bora whispered. “But I know and you know that you will walk over your pride and wallow in dirt in front of my doorsteps if I call. Just like you wipe the floor of this forgotten apartment drinking your feelings out knowing I will come.”

Silence. Stupid fucking silence that Bora could not bear washed over them again.

She was hurt but she had to hurt Siyeon more. There was no other way but to break her. Clean off the vessel from any good that could remind Siyeon of her; replace love with hate; let her go to be free.

And something broke inside Bora, too. It was an open cut she barely could tolerate.

“I know it hurts,” she said softly as she took one pill from her pocket and placed it on her tongue. “But I’ve got something that will take the blues away.” She swallowed and took the second one looking directly into Siyeon’s eyes. The grip on her right hand loosed but Siyeon did not let go.

Bora held out the second pill barely touching Siyeon’s full lips, patiently waiting for the woman to make a choice. Seconds felt like minutes and only the heavy rain outside indicated time hadn’t stopped.

“I don’t want to die,” the black haired woman slowly opened her mouth swallowing the poison that marked her surrender. She breathed out quietly, “but sometimes I really want to kill myself.”

The whole world shattered and dropped from under their feet. It was a white flag and Bora took her victory in the form of a kiss feeling the taste of alcohol on Siyeon’s lips. She pitied her for being weak and she hated herself for wanting the same thing. Happiness was never written in the script for the two of them. Where did they take a wrong turn?

Her plan was simple: to be the last miserable thing Siyeon remembers. Bora was ready to flick a knife and rip her heart to make the woman hate her with every fiber of her being. She wanted no thoughts of coming back ever cross Siyeon’s mind.

But it hurt. And regret hang around her neck like hangman’s knot. Tonight was marked to be their last and Bora let the pills dictate their actions. And for a couple of moments the aching pain stopped as they got lost in the familiar touch of their bodies pressed together. And as they lost their heads in the clouds they loved each other for the last time.

As the sun rose over the horizon, they woke up naked on a cold floor of an empty apartment they used to share when times were different. There was nothing left. Memories were scratched from every corner of this place and white walls glowing in the first rays of sunshine marked a new beginning.

Bora squeezed Siyeon’s right hand in hers holding back tears as the pain washed over her senses. Right or wrong – it was too late to judge. She made a choice. And who cares about the growing hole inside her chest?

Grey fog covered Seoul, and the sounds of passing cars outside the window were the only proof the city was still alive. And they were alive, too.

Bora rose from the ground and breathed in a thick air in her lungs finally feeling an approaching finale of this act – no more hysterical calls, no more drunk dates, no more unbearable pain, and there will be no love again.

Bora left the apartment as Siyeon was still lying on the cold hard ground.

She disappeared as her figure enveloped in the fog and the only question lingered above her head: did she dodge a bullet or just stepped away and lost the love of her life?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I will be glad to hear your thoughts - satisfied or critical - about this one-shot. You can also dm me on twt: @iluvmyavocados.


End file.
